Solo un chico de de Musutafu
by Azabache180
Summary: Izuku Midoriya solo tenia un objetivo en la vida, convertirse en heroe, pero su falta de poder lo hacia casi que imposible, Steve Rogers solo tenia un objetivo en la vida ver el tiempo pasar hasta que le llegara su hora, pero un encuentro entre estos dos alterara el destino de Izuku y del mundo. A veces para ser un heroe solo es necesitas ser un buen hombre


Prologo

"Aquel Día"

—Vamos Deku, ¡esto es todo lo que tienes!— dijo la inconfundible voz de Katsuki Bakugo mientras empujaba de un lado a otro la pequeña figura de un chico de cabellos verdes pasándolo entre sus secuaces los cuales se reían de la situación de su víctima. Dicha víctima no era otra más que Izuku Midoriya, compañero de clases de Bakugo y amigo de este desde la infancia, algo que el rubio solía no admitir.

—Ya basta Kaa-chan— suplico Izuku intentando contener las ganas de vomitar mientras era pasado de un lado a otro como una pelota de goma.

— ¿Que dices?— respondió Bakugo —que te empuje más fuerte, como quieras Deku— dijo el torciendo las palabras de Izuku empujándolo con más fuerza como si fuera un muñeco de pruebas.

— ¡Míralo va a llorar!— dijo uno de los secuaces de Bakugo.

—Yo creo que va a vomitar— comento otro riéndose.

—Midoriya es todo un bebe— dijo uno con malicia, agarrando a Izuku por los hombros colocándolo frente a el — ¿vas a llorar por tu mami Deku?— pregunto el, conteniendo a Midoriya el cual forcejeaba para intentar salirse del agarre del abusón, el cual claramente era más fuerte que el manteniéndolo apresado.

—Suéltame— pidió Izuku, pero el abusón tenía otros planes.

— ¡así agradeces nuestra amistad!— dijo el abusón mientras empujaba a Midoriya hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas causando que este se tropezara y callera en el charco de barro que había en el suelo del parque, embarrando todo su uniforme en el viscoso liquido incluido su bolso el cual contenía sus útiles escolares y sus preciadas libretas de investigacion las cuales tenían años de estudio, análisis y bocetos.

—ha ha ha— fue la risa despampanante de los demás chicos, excepto Bakugo el cual solo observaban la condición de Izuku.

— ¡Deku mírate!— dijo Bakugo acercándose a Izuku con paso lento —ahora puedes decir que tienes un Quirk, que tal hombre cerdo de nombre si tanto te gusta revolcarte en el sucio— la risas tomaron más intensidad, sabiendo que el tema de su falta de Quirk era un asunto delicado con el chico de cabellos verdes.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso Kaa-chan!— dijo Izuku limpiándose la cara llena de barro para ver que la sonrisa de Bakugo había desaparecido dejándolo solo su mueca de enojo y sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia contenida.

—Sí que lo es— respondió el colocándose frente a frente al Izuku —y puedo hacer que sea mucho más divertido si la próxima vez no recuerdas callarte la boca y llevarme la contraria delante de la clase— susurro el en tono peligroso

Sus palabras prometían dolor y tormento para Izuku pero eso era algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado y que si era sincero ya no le importaba, él podía soportar los abusos de Bakugo y sus compinches, los insultos que todos los días le propinaban ya no le hacían efecto y la falta de amigos gracias al blanco que tenía pintado en la espalda como objetivo número 1 de Bakugo ya no lo molestaba, pero lo que el realmente no podía soportar sin importar el que, era que este insultara a su Héroe favorito, y si Bakugo estaba equivocado tendría que hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Nunca— Respondió Izuku armándose de todo el valor que tenía, el cual no era mucho pero suficiente como para llevarle la contrario a la pesadilla de cabellos rubios.

Las palabras Izuku ocasionaron que el enojo de Bakugo volviera con todas su fuerzas.

Como un trapo Bakugo agarro a Izuku de la chaqueta del uniforme levantándolo del suelo con él como si este no pesara nada.

—Te vas a arrepentir de tu elección maldito Deku— le dijo Bakugo impactando su puño con fuerza en el rostro de Izuku.

Izuku solo sonrió sintiendo el dolor en su rostro pero no le daría el placer a Bakugo de verlo llorar—Puede hacer esto todo el día… Kaa-chan— respondió el deletreando el apodo de la infancia de Bakugo causando que este apretara su agarre sobre Izuku, causando que el pecho de este le doliera.

— ¡Te voy a matar!— prometió Bakugo, pero antes de que él y sus amigos pudieran llevar a cabo su promesa una voz los interrumpió en pleno acto.

— ¿qué sucede aquí?

De inmediato el grupo se giró a ver de quien se trataba — ¡mierda un adulto Bakugo!— dijeron pensando que estaban en problemas, solo para encontrarse con la figura de un anciano.

Era un hombre mayor, caucásico, de piel bronceada y cabello color miel, llevaba puesto un pantalón caqui y una franela a cuadros color verde con blanco encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero marrón desgastada, en su mano derecho lucía un bastón de madera mientras en la otra llevaba una bolsa de supermercado, pero lo más resaltante era sus ojos azules eléctricos, los cuales parecían penetrar el alma de quienes los miraran, los cuales en estos momentos miraban con detenimiento y frialdad al grupo de chicos, los cuales ciertamente no estaban jugando.

— ¡Qué quieres vejestorio!— dijo uno de los secuaces de Bakugo, sintiéndose seguro al ver que se trataba de un anciano, nada que ellos no pudieran dominar.

—Piérdete viejo, el ancianito esta para el otro lado— dijo otro señalando hacia el otro lado de donde ellos estaban —No quieres meterte con nosotros— dijo el confiado, acompañado con todo el grupo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Bakugo, su líder, no se sentía tan confiado, había algo en la mirada del anciano que gritaba peligro, como un felino al acecho, este no era un vejestorio como había dicho su compañero.

— ¿Oh con que es así?— pregunto el hombre en tono divertido —Por qué no mejor dejan al pobre chico en paz y regresan a sus casas— pidió el con voz firme, pero el temple en su voz indicaba que su sus palabras era más un comando que una sugerencia.

— ¡Ha quien te crees viejo!— dijo uno de los chicos agarrando una piedra del suelo habiendo olvidado a Izuku el cual habían estado molestando instantes atrás, este estaba tirado en el piso del parque observando a la espera de lo que sucedía, lamentándose no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar al señor y detener la paliza que le darían los abusones amigos de Bakugo.

—Lárgate— dijo el chico lanzando su piedra con fuerza, la cual no era poca gracias a su Quirk.

El trozo de roco viajo como un rayo hacia la cara del anciano, pero este ni se inmuto ni se movió para esquivar el proyectil, y justo cuando este estaba a punto de pegarle en la cara, el brazo del anciano se movió como una centella impactando la roca con su bastón, cambiando el rumbo de esta, devolviéndola directo al que la había lanzado, el cual no había esperado tal hazaña y con la boca abierta recibió el impacto de la piedra de lleno en su rostro

—¡AHH!— grito el mientras se cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo un líquido caliente recorrerle el rostro, el viejo le había partido la nariz.

El anciano volvió a colocar su bastón en su sitio y con voz calmada dijo —Ultima advertencia, dejen al chico en paz y regresen a sus hogares o tendré que llevar esto ante sus padres.

Bakugo entrecerró sus ojos, sus sospechas no le habían fallado, el viejo era peligroso — ¡Vámonos chicos, esto me está aburriendo!— ordeno Bakugo

—Pero Bakugo…— intento decir uno, pero la mirada de Bakugo lo silencio de inmediato

— ¡El puto viejo no vale la pena!— agrego él y girándose a ver a Izuku una última vez le dijo —esto lo terminamos otro día maldito Deku.

Y sin más el grupo comenzó a avanzar en dirección de la salida del parque, el cual era la misma donde estaba parado el anciano y mientras pasaban a un lado de este, la mano del anciano se posó en el hombro derecho de Bakugo.

—Yo si fuera tu cuidaría mi lenguaje enfrente de los demás, joven— dijo el en forma de advertencia dándole un apretón causando que los ojos de Bakugo se abrieran de par en par al sentir la fuerza del agarra del anciano y en lo que duro un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bakugo conoció lo que era el dolor inimaginable.

Sin poder mostrar debilidad se sacudió el agarra del anciano cuando este lo aflojo y sin más salió pirado del parque, para pasar el resto del día sin sentir su brazo derecho.

Cuando el grupo de abusones se alejó lo suficiente, el anciano camino hacia la figura caída de Izuku con paso lento, cuando llego a donde estaba este bajo su mirada hacia el rostro de Izuku pero este cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo intentando ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, los cuales lloraban en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien chico? — pregunto el anciano, pero este no respondió, causando que el hombre volviera a hablar —¿esos abusones no te hicieron mucho daño o sí?.

Izuku se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, ya que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de barro y como pudo respondió —Si, estoy bien— dijo el mostrando su rostro por fin pero sin darse cuenta del enorme morado que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Yo no diría que tan bien chico— dijo el anciano con voz amigable mientras su manos buscaba algo entre su bolsa, instante más tarde saco un filete de carne completo —toma, colócate esto en el ojo— dijo el pasándole el filete al Izuku el cual tomo el trozo de carne sin entender muy bien.

—colócatelo sobre el ojo, te ayudara con la hinchazón, no tanto con el dolor— comento el anciano el cual se alejó de Izuku, caminando en dirección de un banco a unos pasos de donde estaban, sus columna lo estaba matando.

—oh gracias— dijo el, dándose cuenta por fin que el golpe de Bakugo no había sido tan ligero como había pensado, siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre coloco el filete obre su ojo sintiéndose mucho mejor al sentir el refrescante frio de esta sobre su adolorido rostro—Muchas gracias, señor…— intento decir el nombre del anciano que lo había ayudado solo para darse cuenta que este no se había presentado —Oh perdón, no se su nombre aun cuando me ha ayudado tanto— dijo Izuku levantándose el cual gracias al anciano se había librado de la paliza que le iba a propinar Bakugo.

—Steve Rogers— dijo el anciano mientras sacaba un jugo de manzana de la bolsa

—Rogers… vaya nombre más raro— murmuro Izuku pero el anciano lo escucho

—Steve es mi nombre, Rogers mi apellido— aclaro el, habiéndose olvidado que aquí solían presentarse con el apellido de primero.

—Entendido— dijo Izuku asintiendo con la cabeza — ¡Muchas gracias Rogers-san!— dijo Izuku haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad Izuku, puedes llamarme Steve— dijo el, tomando un sorbo de su jugo, sintiéndose refrescado.

—Pero mi mami, me dijo que tenía que ser respetuoso con mis mayores— dijo Izuku, repitiendo las enseñanzas de su madre, causando que una sonrisa cálida se posara en los labios del anciano.

—Tienes una buena madre chico

—La mejor— respondió el sin dudarlo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, recordando el rostro de su madre, la cual de seguro estaba en la casa esperando que llegara de clases, pero no podía llegar en estas condiciones, con un ojo morado y lleno de lodo, la mataría de preocupación si llegaba así.

— ¿Tienes un nombre chico?— pregunto Steve ahora.

Un leve sonrojo de pena se posó en Izuku, ya que le había pedido el nombre al señor sin haber dado el suyo antes —Midoriya Izuku, Señor, todo un placer— dijo el cómo le había enseñado su madre.

Steve sonrió, viendo un poco de el cuando era joven en el chico de cabellos verdes—Deberías recoger tus cosas— propuso Steve señalando el charco de lodo.

Steve miro a Izuku detenidamente por primera vez, notando que era demasiado joven para ser un adolecente, de cabellos verde oscuro alborotado, pecas en el rostro y mirada gentil, y si la corazonada en su pecho no se equivocaba un buen chico. Cambiando su mirada noto un maletín abierto con su contenido regado en el charco de lodo, suponiendo que era del chico de pelos verdes Steve le dijo.

—chico, deberías recoger tus cosas— sugirió Steve.

Izuku se giró a mirar a donde señalaba el hombre encontrándose con sus olvidado maletín y con un grito — ¡mis cosas!— se fue corriendo hacia el maletín, pero cuando se agacho a recoger sus pertenencias con la esperanza de salvar algo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Mis notas— susurro el peliverde con voz quebrada mientras lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Meses, no, años de trabajo perdido, sus preciadas notas sobre héroes y sus Quirks como sacarle el mayor provecho, como contrarrestarlos, bocetos de equipo de apoyo, todo eso y más, perdido gracias a Kaa-chan y sus amigos —hay va mi oportunidad de entrar a U.A. — susurro el dejando caer las inservibles libretas nuevamente al barro, donde pertenecían ahora. A pesar de la falta de Quirk él había pensado, mejor dicho, soñado que a pesar de su condición los profesores de U.A. prestarían atención a su afinidad por estudiar Quirks y le darían una oportunidad, pero nuevamente, lo había sonado y ciertamente la realidad no era amable con los sueños de las personas, mucho menos los de él.

Steve se mantuvo en silencio observando las reacciones del chico, el cual recogía sus pertenencias, hasta que este dejo caer las libretas de nuevo mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio observando el destruido papel como si hubiera muerto alguien cercano a él, algo le había pasado fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Steve. Dejando sus pertenencias en el banco Steve se levantó, caminando hacia Izuku cuando estuvo al lado de este le pregunto— ¿chico te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Steve, pero Izuku estaba mudo sumergido en otro mundo. Colocando su mano en el hombro del chico le dio un par de sacudidas hasta que este salió de su transe y con ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto (y el golpe) miro a los ojos azules de Steve los cuales ya no eran fríos y calculadores sino cálidos como una tarde de primavera — ¿Chico que te sucede? — pregunto de nuevo, esta vez el chico pareció registrar su pregunta.

—Mis libretas— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas como pudo.

Steve tomo una de estas del barro notando que estaban muy dañadas por el viscoso líquido.

—No te preocupes chico, de seguro puedes conseguir unas iguales— ofreció Steve pensando que esa era la causa del malestar, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso— Steve lo miro curioso —Hay estaban todas mis notas sobre héroes y Quirks— explico el haciendo que Steve notara que en la tapa de la libreta estaba escrito en un sticker "_Quirks vol. 1_" algo curioso —Mi único boleto a U.A.

— ¿Quirks volumen 1? — susurro el titulo Steve, abriendo la libreta la cual a pesar de lo mojada que estaba aún pudo reconocer un par de dibujos, este tenía la inconfundible figura de All Might el héroe número 1 y la sensación del momento, además de la cantidad de detalle que el chico se había esmerado en ponerle al dibujo.

— ¿Te gustan los héroes, chico? — pregunto el anciano a lo que Izuku asintió sacudiendo su cabeza un poco avergonzado, pues él sabía que su afición por los héroes era mucho más grande. Steve sonrió, no se había equivocado, el chico era un buen Izuku

– ¿quieres ser uno?

Si el ánimo del peliverde de por sí ya estaba en el suelo las palabras de Steve terminaron de hundirlo al subsuelo —me gustaría...pero no puedo— respondió el peliverde susurrando la última parte apenado de revelar la verdad que tanto le dolía, la misma que lo persiguió todos los días, un triste recordatorio que su mayor sueno solo sería eso, un sueño.

Pero lo que Izuku no sabía era que la audición del anciano era mucho mejor de lo que creían los jóvenes —¿por qué no? — pregunto Steve confundido, lo que había visto del chico hasta los momentos indicaba que era un joven saludable y completo, un poco del lado debilucho, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, todo lo contrario, a como él había sido en su juventud, un chico debilucho y enfermizo de Brooklyn el cual necesitaba ayuda incluso para mover los muebles de su apartamento.

Que hubiera sido de el sin Bucky.

La mirada de Izuku se posó en el suelo apenado por lo que estaba a punto de decir —no tengo ningún Quirk… soy quirkless— revelo el apenado mientras inconscientemente se preparaba para las risas y las burlas del hombre, como hacían todos cuando revelaba su condición.

—Aun no veo el problema— dijo Steve sin encontrar motivos para que el chico no se convirtiera en héroe.

Izuku levanto su mirada al hombre más rápido que un rayo, conectando su mirada con la de este sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Si no recuerdo mal para ser un héroe solo se necesita una licencia— dijo Steve, recordando las leyes de este mundo, el cual todavía era una rareza para él. Héroe era una profesión, no un ideal.

El anciano tenía razón, para ser héroe la única estipulación es que fueras aprobado y tuvieras una licencia del estado para ejercer tus labores, en ningún lado decía que solo las personas con Quirks podían ser héroes, pero claro los riesgos y peligros que se enfrentaba un héroe profesional solo los podía afrontar alguien con un buen Quirk.

—Pero necesitas un Quirk para enfrentar a los malos y para entrar en U.A. — dijo Izuku, el cual todavía no había escuchado de la primera persona sin Quirk graduándose de U.A.

—yo no estaría tan seguro joven— la sonrisa del aciano era de oreja a oreja —respóndeme esto Izuku ¿tu falta de Quirk alguna vez te ha impedido soñar con ser héroe? — fue la pregunta de Steve mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del chico en busca de alguna mentira, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico era la pura verdad.

—No— susurro Izuku con la mirada perdida en las libretas —desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido ser un héroe; un héroe que pueda ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa…hacer lo correcto— respondió Izuku desde el fondo de su corazón recordando con cariño aquel video donde había visto por primera vez a All Might, fue en ese momento donde decidió que se convertiría en Héroe como All Might, que ayudaría a los demás como este y que lograría sonreír —pero soy débil, inútil…quirkless— susurro Izuku.

Cuando Steve escucho las palabras del chico no pudo evitar recordar, a un chico de Brooklyn el cual tenía un sueño parecido, el cual a pesar de sus intentos era rechazo cada vez que quería ayudar, el cual creyó que todo estaba perdido que nunca lograría hacer lo correcto hasta que alguien le dio la oportunidad de cambiar su destino y este chico delante de él lo hacía volver al pasado a memorias que ahora parecían de otra vida y que día a día se desvanecían…como él.

—A veces chico la fuerza no lo es todo— hablo Steve rompiendo el silencio posando sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de Izuku el cual mira al hombre a la espera de sus palabras —a veces chicho, lo único que hace falta para ser un Héroe…es ser un buen hombre— dijo Steve colocando un dedo sobre el pecho del chico justo encima de su corazón —esto es lo único que necesitas chico.

Izuku bajo su mirada, intentando comprender las palabras del hombre y cuando el significado fue revelado sus ojos se abrieron de par en par — ¿Crees que puedo ser un héroe? — susurro Izuku mirando de nuevo a Steve el cual sonreía.

—Si chico

—A pesar de falta de poder

—Si— y antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar Izuku lo atrapo en un abrazo, mientras lágrimas y llanto brotaban de Izuku

— ¡Gracias, gracias! — repetía el mientras la lagrimas recorrían su rostro, Steve solo pudo darle un par de palmitas en la espalda mientras escucha las palabras de agradecimiento del chico

Tuvieron que pasar un minuto para que Izuku se pudiera clamar completamente y otro de minuto de silencio incómodo para que alguien volviera a hablar

—Perdón— fue lo primero que dijo Izuku, dándose cuenta de su atrevimiento —es solo que nunca antes nadie me había dicho que puedo convertirme en Héroe a pesar de mi condición— explico el —usted es a primera persona que me dice algo así.

—El poder se puede conseguir chico— dijo Steve —esto no— dijo el señalando el corazón de Izuku

Izuku asintió

—Ahora, quien va a pagar por mi camisa— dijo Steve mirando su ropa, la cual ahora estaba igual de embarrada en barro que la de Izuku gracias al abrazo de este.

— ¡PERDÓN JURO PAGÁRSELA! — dijo Izuku apenado mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza lo envolvía.

Por su parte Steve no pudo más que reír a pulmón abierto ante la reacción del chico.

Prologo.

Fin.

**A/N: edición 8/7/19 correccion de faltas y errores ortográficas, gracias a Kisame Hoshigaki por apuntar errores gracias, con respecto a "el steve " o "el Izuku" se debe que durante la escritura me refería a Izuku como "el chico" luego de una buscada y reemplazo se me olvido cambiar el "el" dependiendo del párrafo. Gracias por los review**


End file.
